En el baño del café
by Danybel
Summary: Una noche lluviosa Matt se encuentra a un dios Griego en un café. YAOI


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece

A/N: Esta es una historia que hice como parte del reto en la comunidad 10pairings en LiveJournal.

El setting está mas basado en el lugar donde vivo que en el lugar donde pasa en el manga. Y todo pasa el 21 de Diciembre del 2009, cuando Misa fue a cenar con Takada.

Dedicado a Lav, por ser la persona que inspira casi todas mis historias de Death Note xD

_**En el baño del café**_

La lluvia estaba descontrolada. Cayendo por todas partes, el viento haciéndola moverse de formas extrañas, y justo en ese momento, se le antojaba comer algo. Y no aceptó el salir con tan simples palabras, pero el rubio sabía como controlarle y, con una sonrisa en los labios y una barra de chocolate en las manos le había dicho "No me regalaste nada el día de mi cumpleaños." Ya habían pasado ocho días desde el antes mencionado cumpleaños, ello no le daba el poder de hacerle salir de su cómodo apartamento, una noche de invierno –la primera del año, según el calendario- en medio de una tormenta de agua. Ni siquiera su Camaro rojo podía defenderlo de las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

"Al menos es mejor que la nieve" Pensó el pelirrojo, sintiendo como el viento movía sus cortos cabellos y empujaba su cuerpo con una fuerza sorprendente mientras salía de su carro.

Entró al café completamente empapado, con los cabellos goteando y la ropa pegada al cuerpo. El pelirrojo suspiró y fue directo a la caja, donde la línea de espera era mas larga que de costumbre.

"Y hago todo esto por un maldito plato de comida." Si bien el rubio aparentaba no comer nada mas que chocolates, la verdad era que le encantaba comer carnes, sobre todo, aquellas acompañadas por salsas dulces.

Y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de nuevo, y ahora Matt tenía a alguien detrás de él, haciendo la misma cola. Alguien al cual conocía.

Bueno, no lo conocía per sei, pero sabía perfectamente quien era. Aquel que Mello había categorizado como Kira. O como lo conocía la mayoría de la gente, Light Yagami. Veinte tres años, metro setenta y siete, cincuenta y cinco kilos, ojos color café, cabellos castaños claros, Piscis -tigre en el horóscopo chino. Y el asombro del pelirrojo no pudo ser mayor. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrió ligeramente. Por suerte, los goggles cubrían sus ojos y su boca estaba fuera de la vista del otro.

Pero Matt no pudo evitar el sentirse atraído. El hombre tras él era, sin duda, un dios de la mitología Griega. Desde su punto de vista, y basado en su primera impresión del hombre, Light era perfecto. Su rostro tenía el ángulo exacto, cada línea estaba en su debido lugar, su cuerpo era estéticamente proporcional con su cabeza, sus hombros tenían la distancia de los hombros de un maniquí, su pecho –aunque cubierto por el traje que llevaba puesto- era plano y bien formado, sus brazos y piernas eran de la medida correcta, sus pies eran del tamaño necesario y nada mas. Ahora Matt podía entender porque este hombre era un dios. Le daba igual si era Kira o Dionisio, el hombre era extremadamente excitante. Y un pensamiento vino a su mente. ¿Estaría bien proporcionado en _todas _partes?

Y no pudo evitar el verlo de nuevo y hablarle.

"¿Tienes un yesquero?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, tocando sus bolsillos como si hubiese perdido el suyo.

"No. No fumo" Oh si, la voz de un dios.

Matt encogió los hombros y decidió colocar un cigarrillo en sus labios y jugar con el. Cuando al fin era su turno de ordenar, el pelirrojo pidió todo lo que su mejor amigo deseaba, incluyendo en la lista malteadas de chocolate y una seria cantidad de dulces. Mello no era el único que se la pasaba comiendo porquerías, Matt tenía su debilidad con los caramelos y gomitas.

Y luego ordenó el dios… Yagami, y su voz inundó los oídos del pelirrojo y lo hizo imaginarse varias escenas de un libro de la antigua India con ese hombre. Y de repente, el local se volvió extremadamente caliente. Y Matt se imaginó que Light le hablaba y le invitaba hacer cosas indecentes en un lugar público –en este caso, en el baño del café- y su rostro se tornó rosa, aceptando la invitación de su mente.

Pero, aunque no supiese como había pasado, Matt estaba en el baño, pegado contra la pared, mientras sus labios eran devorados por el hombre. Haciendo recuento de lo que había pasado entre el ordenar la comida y la situación en la que se encontraba descubrió varias cosas: Su orden tomaría mas de una hora en estar lista debido a la gran cantidad de ordenes que el pobre cocinero tenía que preparar, Light Yagami estaba sentado a su lado, en la barra, con bebida en mano, esperando por su orden. La conversación comenzó de forma casual –introducciones, quejas, el tiempo- para luego pasar a ser algo mas privadas –pasatiempos, estudios, trabajos- para después convertirse en intercambio de información –relaciones, familia, gustos en general- transformándose en temas mas abiertos y, por mas extraño que pareciera, sexuales. Y una cosa –La novia de Light estaba en una cena importante, Matt no tenía una relación seria con nadie, ambos necesitaban de liberar sus tensiones- llevó a la otra.

Matt gimió al sentir las manos del castaño acariciando su espalda, y sus propias manos fueron a los cabellos del otro. Y entre besos y caricias, Light le dio la vuelta a Matt, pegando su pecho contra la fría pared del baño, y los jeans mojados del pelirrojo habían caído hasta sus rodillas.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio, ahogando los gemidos, mientras era penetrado por el mayor. Y tal y como lo había pensado, era un dios. Los movimientos de ambos eran rápidos y fuertes, los gemidos suaves y roncos, y la mano de Light en el miembro erecto de Matt era el escalón al cielo que el pelirrojo había estado buscando. Y el dios de la perfección lo hizo ver estrellas cuando llegaron al clímax tan duramente deseado. Y Matt se dio la vuelta antes que el otro pudiese reaccionar y lo besó, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño. Light, sorprendido, lo besó de la misma forma desesperada que lo hacía el otro, colocando sus manos en la cintura del pelirrojo, acariciando la suave piel de esta.

Y ambos se sorprendieron y separaron al oír un trueno causado por la tormenta que había afuera. Light se arregló y lavó sus manos y rostro mientras Matt acomodaba sus pantalones y colocaba un cigarrillo en sus labios.

"Me imagino que mi orden debe estar lista" dijo el pelirrojo, viendo su reloj, rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había creado.

"Si, tienes razón" Light salió del baño, dejando a Matt acompañado por el sonido de gotas de agua cayendo afuera.

Cuando Matt salió, la mujer tras la caja tenía su orden lista y tomándola, dejó el café sin siquiera buscar al castaño. Ya sentado en su Camaro, al fin siendo capaz de fumarse su cigarrillo, mojado hasta los huesos, suspiró. Sin duda, sexo con un psicópata asesino era lo mas excitante del planeta. Y mas aún si dicho psicópata es un dios Griego.

Y no tenía el porque contárselo a Mello.

O a nadie, la verdad.

Ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

El cual no fue guardado por mucho, ya que treinta y seis días después el pelirrojo estaba siendo abaleado por los guarda espaldas de Kiyomi Takada.

Y nunca supo porque estaba Light Yagami en ese lugar. Ya tendría tiempo para preguntárselo, cuando se encontraran en la Nada.

_**FIN**_

A/N: Creí que me iba a quedar un poco mas largo, pero la verdad, me gusta como quedó. Espero que les haya gustado.

_Danybel_


End file.
